


Now or Never

by MintySkulls



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: In which Demyx is a foul-mouthed dingus, M/M, and the swear jar goes up a few munny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintySkulls/pseuds/MintySkulls
Summary: When it was high time Demyx try his hand at taking down Sora, he clearly wasn't happy. First, he had to do a few things before he left, though.





	Now or Never

            'Fuck’ was Demyx’s favorite word of the day. It was all he chanted to himself as he rose in volume until he got to his room and let out one glorious “ _FUCK_!”

            “Fun, fun, fun.” A relaxed snicker came from behind him.

            Demyx sighed, arms flopping to his side, “Right.”

            Xigbar leaned on the doorway, snorting, “Look on the bright side, if you come back alive, Saïx will probably like you.”

            “He doesn’t like _anything_!” Demyx retorted, throwing his arms up.

            “Eh,” Xigbar frowned, scratching his ear, “yeah, actually.”

            “We saw what he can do, what if I’m next?” Demyx whimpered, “Oh my god, what if they’re just getting rid of me by making me fight Sora? I know they don’t like me…I wonder if this is Saïx’s revenge for all those shitty reports I handed in…”

            “I wouldn’t put it past them.” Xigbar said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

            Quiet, Demyx turned around and asked, “You’re a higher up, are you in on it, too?”

            “ _What_ , and I don’t get to listen to your off-key sleep-sitaring anymore? I can’t _fathom_ it.”

            “I sleep-sitar?” Demyx grunted, eyebrow raised.

            He tried to imagine how exactly _that_ went while Xigbar opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted.

            “Wait—wait—no—hold up. _Are_ you in on setting me up for failure? Are you trying to get rid of me, too?” Demyx asked, apprehensive but bristling.

            Xigbar blinked, frown slightly returning. “Why would I _want_ to? I’m not petty enough to kill you over sleep-sitaring.”

            “…I dunno...”

            Demyx sat on his bed with a heavy and depressed _fwump_ , muttering, “Figured I annoy you too much.”

            As if to explain why he thought that, he just weakly shrugged.

            “ _I meeean_ … you _do_ , but I’d also do whatever the Nobody equivalent is to missing you. If I could feel sadness, I would.”

            He quickly added, “A smidgen. Just a little. Don’t get an ego.”

            Demyx weakly smiled. “Just missing me, dude, we totally have hearts.”

            “I’ll let you believe that.” Xigbar snorted, folding his arms again. “Anyway, you should probably hurry before Saïx comes and drags you through a dark corridor himself.”

            “I still have a few minutes to kill and, uh,” Demyx shuddered, “face the reality that _I_ might get killed and die horrifically and all that _junk_.”

            “Hey, if you don’t make it, someone else is gonna get tossed out there and ripped apart by our second-favorite Keyblade wielder. Not like you’re the only one.” Xigbar offered, shrugging in a somewhat supportive manner.

            Demyx softly groaned and sifted through his pockets, grumbling about how he’d have to pick up some hi-potions before setting out. Great. He’d be broke _and_ possibly dead.

            Xigbar watched him practically converse with himself over how he totally should have stockpiled a bunch of elixirs when the moogle had a sale, pushing himself from the doorway.

            “You really think I don’t like you?” He asked, stepping in and hearing the door close behind him.

            “I dunno, kinda.” Demyx shrugged tensely while he tuned his sitar as it bubbled into existence. “You don’t exactly make it easy to tell if you like someone or not. Just joke with everyone but then insult them in the same breath.”

            Xigbar put his hands on his hips, raising an eyebrow thoughtfully and looking off toward the side. “Figured I at least gave _hints_ , but oh well.”

“And you wonder why people here don’t like you…” Demyx sighed.

            “And everyone adores you?”

            “I mean, yeah, look at this face.” Demyx retorted, pulling the cutesiest smile he could muster.

            “Uh-huh, sure.” Xigbar rolled his eye, smacking him lightly on the shoulder. “Seriously, though, I don’t hate you.”

            “I guess that’s good to know. Whaddya mean by _hints_ , though?” Demyx asked, narrowing his eyes.

            “Oh, y’know. I tolerate you more than most. Well, except Xaldin, Zexion, and Lexaeus—but that’s because they’re my friends when we had hearts.”

            “Sure. Okay, see you probably never again…”

            Demyx hesitantly walked toward the door, but paused. He looked over his shoulder at Xigbar, sullen.

            “What, forget somethin’?”

            “ _Uuuh_ , yeah? I think? I guess? Hold on.” Demyx grunted and took a step back.

            He debated something, whipped around, and practically mashed his face against his. As quickly has he kissed him, he pulled away and twiddled with the stray strands of hair hanging in his face.

            “Dem?” Xigbar uttered, flabbergasted. “You wanna put that by me again?”

            Demyx backed up through his doorway and turned on his heel, flustered. “If I come back alive, we can do more of that, except they’ll be better. If I don’t, then, uh, fuck.”

            With that, he quickly opened a dark corridor and practically ran into it.


End file.
